Charles Xavier (Earth-811)
(founder, teacher, and leader); New Mutants (founder, teacher, & leader); United States Army | Relatives = Jonas Graymalkin (Graymalkin) (collateral ancestor); Charles Graymalkin (ancestor, deceased); Marcia Graymalkin (ancestor, deceased); Dr. Brian Xavier (father, deceased); Dr. Kurt Marko (step-father, deceased); Sharon Xavier (mother, deceased); Cassandra Nova (twin sister); Cain Marko (Juggernaut) (step-brother); David Haller (Legion) (son); | Universe = Earth-811 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 190lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = Formerly Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Mutant leader, mutant rights activist, geneticist, teacher, adventurer, heir, headmaster, formerly Soldier (US Army) | Education = Ph.D.s in Genetics, Biophysics, Psychology, Anthropology, and Psychiatry at Oxford University and Columbia University. Undergraduate studies were conducted at Harvard University, where he graduated with honors at the age of 16. | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Chris Claremont; Bill Sienkiewicz | First = X-Men Vol 1 141 | Death = New Mutants Vol 1 18 | HistoryText = According to Rachel Summers, Professor Charles Francis Xavier from her reality mirrored the modern era Professor Charles Xavier, until Jean Grey was captured by Sentinels and piloted a spacecraft back to Earth. The Phoenix Force bonded with her, instead of placing her in a cocoon and replacing her. Another notable difference was when Jean/Phoenix returned to the home of her parents and, driven by Dark Phoenix's rage, she demonstrated her powers in front of them. However, Jean's father realized that, as a telepath, Jean could feel the subconscious fear that her parents and sister felt in her presence and, realizing that this was causing her pain that she could not block out, he chose not to cast her out, as he did in the modern era. As a result, Phoenix did not commit suicide after the Shi'ar duel of honor (as she had in the modern era). In the mainstream reality, the X-Men prevented the assassination of anti-mutant Senator Robert Kelly; however, in Professor Xavier’s timeline, Kelly was killed. The assassination caused intense widespread public paranoia against mutants, and, in the next presidential election, an anti-mutant candidate won. The anti-mutant outrage led to a genetic purity act, rendering the X-men fugitives. In retaliation of fear, the anti-mutant president's administration unleashed giant mutant-hunting robot Sentinels to eliminate mutantkind and the Sentinels decided that the best way to do so was to take over the United States. Over the subsequent years, they killed or imprisoned virtually all known superhuman beings within North America. Despite these differences, Professor Xavier still founded the New Mutants, a younger generation of X-Men brought together to carry-on Professor Xavier's dream of a peaceful co-existence between humans and mutants. One day, while Rachel was still a child, the X-Men's base of operations, at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, was attacked and demolished by federal troops. Professor Xavier attempted to calm the children and speak with the soldiers, but was murdered. One of the only survivors at the school was Rachel, whom the soldiers found by the side of Prof. Xavier's body. | Powers = Presumably those of Charles Xavier (Earth-616)#Powers. | Abilities = | Strength = Strength of a normal man his age and size who engages in moderate regular exercise, mostly in his upper body. | Weaknesses = Paraplegic: Professor X has been normally unable to walk due to spinal damage, originally suffered while combating Lucifer. | Equipment = | Transportation = * X-Men Blackbird, formerly X-Men Stratojet, Professor Xavier's Rolls Royce, Sentinel Air Transport | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Deceased Characters Category:Xavier Family Category:Strategists